


Curtain Call

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Bederia Week 2021 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Post-Game, bederia week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Bederia Week 2021 | Day 3 | First KissShe hears Bede inhale quietly, a moment to take in her question and think.“I can assure you kissing someone on stage is vastly different from wanting to kiss someone.”And her head turns in response. Eyes wide with curiosity.“How so?”
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191920
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bederia Week 2021





	Curtain Call

Bede always had an effect on her. From creating a gravitational pull on her heart, to creating the absolute inability to tear her gaze away it was just fact. Something she accepted that was part of the Bede package.

But he was especially powerful in his element.

Whether it was on the battlefield or the theater stage--anywhere Bede was the spotlight sought him out. 

It was his confidence. His radiant aura. The unabashed pride that worked all too well for performances. 

And it didn’t help at all that he was beautiful to boot.

But ever since they’ve gotten close Gloria had taken her place in the front row right next to Opal to watch him perform flawlessly. Flowers in hand and eyes glittering with awe as she watched Bede take command of the room. 

But this time it was different. 

It was a romance, a dramatic one at that--something Bede was definitely good at portraying, but as her mind raced with every twist and turn she’d almost forgotten what this show would sow up until it happened.

The low whispers, the longing gazes, the dramatic confession of love, Bede pulling in his co-star in by the waist and the subsequent gasp that would leave both the actresses’ lips and hers right as Bede kissed her.

She can feel the heat on her cheeks, her fingers involuntarily landing on her lips.

It wasn't the first time she'd thought about it. Truthfully, it probably wasn't even in the first 100 times. But Gloria's never been kissed and the idea of asking sent flutters all through her body. She figured the moment just hadn't come--they'd only been together for a short while, and navigating what it meant to be dating was new.

Exciting.

But still new.

And now she swears she can hear Opal snicker next to her before the roar of the applause takes over. Standing up rather inelegantly Gloria drops the flowers, her hands clapping with fervor to make up for the few seconds she missed. And when Bede makes his grand appearance for his final bow he doesn’t help her out at all. Violets seeking her out of the crowd, the effortless smile, the mouthed ‘thank you’, and her mind wondering what it would be like for Bede to kiss her.

Opal’s hand on her arm forces her to look away, catching the knowing smile along her aged features. 

“There’s a rather obscure entrance to backstage near those stairs.” 

Gloria shakes her head with a nervous laugh, hoping she wouldn’t catch the growing tinge of pink on her cheeks. “I came here with you, however, Miss Opal I couldn’t possibly leave y--”

“Hush child,” Opal barks, “I am not senile, now go before my cane makes you.”

Gloria laughs, recalling the tales Bede would recount over Opal’s methods of persuasion. She, however would rather not be on the receiving end, reaching down for the flowers, and making her way through the audience with her heart drumming loudly in her chest.

* * *

It didn’t take her long to navigate the back; she’d been here plenty of times during their unofficial matches anyways, and even more so during the rehearsals she would sneak in to watch when they were friends. But she found herself more nervous than ever as she walked down the halls. A quick pass on her dress, an adjustment to her hair, meticulously checking the flowers from their fall.

Gloria stares at the door keeping them apart, steading herself with tiny breaths, as her hand gently knocks on his door.

She would be fine.

This was Bede after all.

Bede, who she very much liked. Bede, who returned her affections. Bede, who was her boyfriend.

He opens the door, clad in his princely ensemble, and his lips letting out a breathy “hello.”

_Bede who was always her demise._

“These are for you,” she squeaks, handing over the handpicked flowers, jolting slightly when his hands surround hers. And he catches it, amused chuckle hitting her ears as she blushes up at him.

“I can go, you’re probably exhausted--”

“No,” he’s smirking, entertained by her antics. “Stay, I’ll be done soon anyways.”

* * *

This was a realm Gloria truthfully knew very little of beyond what Bede has exposed her to. Growing up in small town like Postwick meant there wasn’t access to things as grandeur as the theater. But there’s something in his passion that made Gloria want to bask in this environment, learn everything, and celebrate his achievements

“You were amazing tonight,” Gloria chirps, “you really had everyone wrapped around your finger.”

  
Bede lets out a low hum, taking in her kind praises.

“Does that include you, darling?”

Gloria laughs, playfully rolling her eyes as she leans forward in her chair. 

“What do you think, Bede?” 

Bede never let a moment to feed his ego pass. “I could see you in the audience. On the edge of your seat, eyes wide in excitement, gasping when it was appropriate. I can guess from that alone that I indeed captivated you.” His eyes glance over at her.

“Per usual.”

“Always so humble,” she grins, but her smile starts to falter as she catches what he’s doing in the mirror. It seems he was at the end of the painstaking process of removing his stage makeup and hair. His curls held stiff with the hairspray was something he had to handle at home, but the cotton rounds he ran across the skin taking off what little he could of the foundation proved to be a small step in the whole procedure. His porcelain like skin eventually peeked through, slightly reddened due to the abrasions, and as he wiped over _his lips_...she'd notice they weren't much different. Just as pink as they were naturally.

“I’m waiting for you to enlighten me about what has you so lost in thought.” 

“Huh--oh,” Gloria sees Bede locked in a gaze with her. Sure she may have paid close attention to him, but it seemed it worked the other way too. Her fingers lock with each other, teeth chewing on her bottom lip for a fraction of a second as silence comes between them.   
  
Luckily Bede shows some patience towards her.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?” the sound of him grabbing his bag and the flowers she’d given him earlier letting her know they’d be leaving soon.

“Kiss someone,” nervous laugh leaving her “in storybooks you always hear about them. The lead up. The overwhelming tension,” hazels flicker up, a stolen glance to his lips, another to his eyes “the sparks. Just like in your play.”

She hears Bede inhale quietly, a moment to take in her question and think. 

“I can assure you kissing someone on stage is vastly different from wanting to kiss someone.”

And her head turns in response. Eyes wide with curiosity.

“How so?”

He steps closer to her. 

“In a play you have lines dictating everything. Direction on how to go in. There’s nothing surprising behind the scenes, and when you have no emotional attachment everything is merely physical. Two lips touching until the lights go off.” But then his hand slowly reaches for her cheek, fueled by her gasp as his thumb caresses lightly; feeling her heat under his touch. “But in reality, though the movements are the same, there’s something emotional added. Wondering if their heart is racing in tandem, if the desire is mutual. You have to create your own build up, your own tension, read how the other is...reacting,” his fingers effortlessly moving down to her chin, oh so easily getting her to maneuver to his wishes. 

Bede knew exactly what he was doing.

And she wanted this. Badly.

Her eyes fluttering close, offering herself up to Bede emotionally and physically. The loud pounding in her ears, her hands having reached for his shirt clenching his costume within her fingers, and his breath dancing on her lips urging her to relax. 

She’s pleasantly surprised at the softest touch across her lips. Warm. Reminiscently sweet and specifically Bede. And the rare smile she’s been blessed to see is felt right on top of hers before he parts.

“Like that,” he announces with a fond expression, watching her carefully as her eyes open slowly. The dazed smile on her lips, the giddy laugh that follows, and his free hand leaving her face to seek hers out. Fingers interlacing flawlessly and effortlessly as he leads her out of his dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> Gloria will apologize over wrinkling his shirt later : )
> 
> you can find all the bederia week prompts on my twitter @pkmntrashcan !


End file.
